


车要什么标题

by ZeroCat0



Category: autoworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCat0/pseuds/ZeroCat0





	车要什么标题

现pa。  
一直很想写但是没下手的梗。  
我对电话有种特殊的执着。

雷狮出差了，时间算到今晚是半个月。原定为两周的出差被大大小小的琐事强行拉长，直接的结果就是雷大爷十分不爽。  
甚至于安迷修在整两周当天晚上接到雷狮的电话时，差点被雷狮一肚子不满的声音吓到，怀疑是寻仇人的打错了地方。  
雷狮告诉自己恋人自己的出差时间被延长的事情时，手机屏幕另一边的声音听起来古井无波，仿佛毫不在意。这也直接导致当被问到什么时候回去时，本打算直说情况的雷大爷把转到嘴边的明天晚上硬生生的憋了回去，然后改说了一句过两三天。

第二天晚上，雷狮才下了返程的飞机。正想着自己这个时候回去看到安迷修时，对方会是什么表情，却在快到家门口时正好接到了安迷修的电话。  
“喂，雷狮，你那边怎么样？”  
“怎么突然问这个?”  
“你今天突然没给我打电话，我怕你是生气把自己的台子拆了，到时候还要我给你善后。”  
走到防盗门前打算拿钥匙开锁的手停了下来。还在对他昨天的态度耿耿于怀的雷狮打算就这样好好玩弄一下这个口是心非的大龄中二。  
他突然压低声音，“哦?安迷修，我要是真把自己台子拆了呢?”说完，还低沉的喘出一口气。  
即使被这一声喘息弄的耳尖发麻，安迷修还是选择性的无视了对方故意挑逗的态度，“喂，你该不会真的出事了吧！你干什么了！”  
“当然是，现在做的这件事啊。”故意将自己压低的喘息通过手机屏幕传到另一边，雷狮在等着对面的回应。“安迷修。”  
“好、好好说话、你突然喘什么喘！”对面的声音明显缠上了一丝慌乱，雷狮一声轻笑。毕竟他们两个人中，无论是谁算到现在，都已经禁欲了半个月。要说心里一点想法都没有，也还是是不太可能。  
“喂，安迷修。”  
“……啊、嗯?”  
又故意喘了一口气，“你还记不记得老子走的那天说的什么。”  
“……”  
安迷修没吱声。  
半个月前，雷狮出差那天，他去给人机场送了机。登机之前，雷狮掐着他的下巴，目光像是盯上猎物的狮子。  
“这次出差回来之后，老子操死你。”  
语气低沉，几乎是一个字一个字从嘴里蹦出来的，光是回想起来都觉得脊背发凉。  
本来只是当他说说而已，却突然反应过来他可能是认真的?！  
“喂你……”  
话还没说完就被打断，“你还记得老子是怎么把你按在床上撩的吗?”  
“谁、谁要记得啊、那种……的事情！”  
安迷修的脸微微发烫，明明在回绝着对方，却不受控制的回想起了自己被按在床上，雷狮的手掌顺着自己的腰线一路拂过时的温度、触感，回想起他指尖按在自己乳尖狠狠碾压蹂躏的奇异快感。即使对方并不在现场，只有从手机扬声器后传来的低沉嗓音，身体也忍不住起了反应。胸前的两点在他断断续续的低喘中被唤起了一阵阵的酥麻感，一向脸皮薄的他也不好意思伸手去触碰。  
听得对面开始急促起的嗓音，雷狮越发的嚣张起来。“喂，安迷修，你该不是在自己玩吧。”也不需要等对面的回答，“我记得，你好像挺喜欢老子给你口来着？”  
“唔、没有！”  
恼羞成怒的回答，试图掩盖自己早被恶趣味的恋人发现的秘密。  
反正不会有人知道的！几乎是抱着自暴自弃的心态，安迷修伸手开始玩弄自己的乳头，努力压抑着细小的带着高扬尾音的喘息。一旦尝过禁果，再回味时，显得更加引人深入。脑海里不禁回忆起以前和雷狮做爱的片段，配上自己耳边的喘息，感觉就像身临其境。雷狮为他口时抬头与他对视的那双眼睛，那个表情，还有抹不去的快感，都从记忆中翻涌出来，叠加在现在这具身体上。  
手指违背意志的在柱身上滑动，带着黏液的指尖在冠状沟下流连。然而自己青涩的动作却完全比不上被雷狮的口腔紧紧包围所带来的快感，被雷狮唤起积累半个月的渴求身体得不到满足，才在这个时候分外的想念半个月不见的恋人。不愿再去压抑自己的喘息，就着手机对面的、恋人充满色情意味的低喘，沉迷于自己的欲望之中，只希望能让他趁早归回。  
“这么想要了的话，就自己把自己操射如何?”  
安迷修沉溺在快感中的身体因这句充满下流意味的话狠狠的颤抖了一下，单是脑海中想到自己不知廉耻的把自己……的那种画面，就忍不住更加兴奋。羞耻感越是往上翻，在这种只有自己一个人的地方做这种事情的欲望就越是强烈。  
腿软的无法站立，只能顺势躺着沙发上，再三犹豫着，还是把手伸向了自己的后穴。半个月没做过的身体带着青涩的紧致，安迷修试将自己的手指挤进其中时甚至被自己吓了一跳。  
“雷狮、哈啊……你什么时候回来……呜……”  
视野被自己的生理性泪水模糊，身后的手指却毫不留情的在身体中操弄。开始只是一只手指的试探，随后却加入了第二只、第三只。自己操自己这个新鲜的认知让安迷修头脑发晕，身体却越是兴奋。一边唾弃着自己的不知羞耻，一边在羞耻感中濒临高潮，这样矛盾的心情也成为了催情剂的一部分，身体渴望着被更粗大有力的东西贯穿，而不是仅仅三只手指。  
“老子这不是……”玄关穿来了转开门锁的声音，与手机中别无二致的声音几乎同时从手机屏幕和门口传来。“已经回来了吗，安迷修?”  
“唔！雷、雷狮你不是、哈啊、你不是过几天回来的吗、唔嗯~”  
以这样的姿态被自己深爱的人看到，对于安迷修这样薄面皮的人来说无过于是一种羞耻爆表的事情，尤其是听到他对自己的嘲讽:“没想到，你就是自己一个人也可以玩的这么嗨啊？”  
雷狮朝安迷修走过来了。“蹦”的一声，皮带扣掉在地上的金属清脆的回响声，然后，安迷修就感觉自己的腰被抓住，雷狮的视线在自己身上扫了一圈，被注视的身体都像是被点燃。  
雷狮的手指在安迷修后穴处停留片刻，十分满意的赞叹一声，也不管他有没有做好心理准备，直接就操进了早被安迷修自己扩张过的穴口。  
炙热的甬道紧紧贴上来，半个月没得到满足的身体此时展现出了自己极大的热情，不想让他再有机会退出分毫。  
“放松点，安迷修。你想把老子夹断吗？”  
又一次成功被对方的脏话激起心理高潮，安迷修试着放松下自己过分紧绷的身体，雷狮则趁此玩弄一些九浅一深的小把戏。充血的性器毫无顾虑的在安迷修后穴中抽插，炙热的肉刃破开手指无法触及的内部，并且试图更加深入。  
“老子说过了，会操死你，就说到做到。”雷狮一口咬在安迷修的锁骨上，在咬破皮的一瞬间一个猛冲。被紧致温热的后穴包围的感觉实在太好，引诱着进攻着进一步深入。  
忍不住又是一个深挺，逼得安迷修一声惊叫。太、太深了、实在是……已经半个月没有过鱼水之欢，身体青涩的就像第一次，明明不断的渴求，却射不出来。又在一次一次的冲撞中沦陷。  
“啊、雷狮、别……慢一点、呜、会被、会被、被…坏的……”  
“慢了又怎么能操死你这个自己一个人也能玩的这么开心的小骚货？”  
“哈啊、我才不是……”  
安迷修对脏话异常敏感的身体被这样一刺激，情不自禁的开始吸紧身后的性器，然后被身后更猛烈的冲击带来的快感弄得呼吸都不太顺畅。喘息中，身体的兴奋更上一层楼，戳在雷狮小腹上的立起的性器随着他运动的动作摩擦着，微微颤抖着。  
感觉就快要到了。  
就在这时，雷狮保持着插入的姿势，将安迷修转了个面，改成跪趴在沙发上，抓住他的腰进一步深入。安迷修被操的发软的腰根本支撑不起抬高的身体，双腿却只能被雷狮操的张得更开。  
“呜啊、雷狮、我要去了、嗯……”  
“是吗？”  
十分恶劣的，雷狮伸出手，堵住了安迷修性器的马眼，“那老子要是不允许呢？”  
“呜！”在关键时刻被人生生摁下暂停，快感如图潮水一般翻涌起来，甚至让安迷修产生了自己真的会被操死的错觉，不禁用尽最后的力气挣扎起来，企图逃脱对自己的控制。“放手、啊，让我、让我……”  
“就这样不是挺好的吗？老子看你好像很开心的样子。”  
“才、才没有！放手……！”  
欣赏着安迷修翘起的尾音，雷狮压低声音，俯下身去，贴在安迷修的耳边说:“求我。”  
“呜……求、求你……”  
“求我操死你。”  
“唔嗯……求、求你狠狠的操、哈啊、操我……呜、把我操坏吧……”  
这个回答，可以说是雷狮意料之外的收获了。“这可是你说的。”  
不再存有余地的大张大合，安迷修都能听见雷狮的囊袋拍击在自己臀瓣上的声音，还有随着他的动作咕啾咕啾响个不停的淫靡水声。  
抓着自己的手突然有一瞬间的放松，雷狮咬着他的后颈射了出来，一股微凉的精液顺着甬道被留在了安迷修身体最深处，刺激的安迷修也释放了自己高涨的欲望。  
两人都沉浸在高潮的余韵中，谁也没有说话。  
“安迷修，你给老子听着。”  
安迷修快虚脱的回了一声嗯。  
“你下次再对老子这么不管不问，老子让你三天下不了床。”


End file.
